Hyacinth Ungu
by ambudaff
Summary: Selalu, itu tiap tahun ritual yang dilakukan. Sampai tahun ini. Untuk Challenge Flower Around You dari Infantrum


Hari masih gelap, ketika sosok itu mendekati sebuah rumah. Berhenti di dekat pintu pagarnya yang masih terkunci, ia menyimpan sesuatu, hati-hati, agar tak terjatuh. Melihat kanan-kiri agar yakin ia tak diikuti orang, ia berbalik dan pergi. Menjauh dari rumah itu, tapi tak pergi jauh-jauh. Hanya sekedar agar tak terlihat. Tapi ia berusaha agar ia bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di depan rumah itu. Agar jelas apa yang terjadi dengan benda yang tadi disimpannya. Berharap.

Mulai terang, matahari mulai menyinari sekelilingnya. Seseorang—sepertinya seorang gadis—terlihat keluar dari rumah, dan mendekati pintu pagar. Sepertinya ia sedang membuka kunci pagar. Tapi kemudian terlihat olehnya benda tadi.

Dilihat bolak-balik, tapi tak ada nama pengirimnya. Ia berbalik ke arah rumah, dan berteriak,

"Liiiiiiils! Ini ada bunga, kau tahu tidak siapa pengirimnya?"

Terdengar gemeretak pintu, dan seorang gadis lain keluar. Sama seperti gadis yang satu, ia melihat buket bunga itu dengan teliti.

"Ini tak ada kartu, Tuney, jadi tak ketahuan siapa pengirimnya, dan untuk siapa—"

Tapi dari nada suaranya, sosok itu bisa mengenali, bahwa gadis itu tahu. Tahu buket bunga itu dari siapa. Tahu buket bunga itu untuk siapa. Tahu buket bunga itu untuk maksud apa.

Kepalanya terkulai tatkala gadis itu melempar buket bunga itu ke tempat sampah di depan pagar.

Satu lagi buket yang tak diterimanya. Satu lagi, buket bunga:

**Hyacinth Ungu**

_Harry Potter kepunyaan JK Rowling_

_Untuk Challenge __**Flowers Around You**__ dari __**Cake Factory**__. Bunga __**Hyacinth Ungu**__, prompt __**Please Forgive Me**_

_Juga untuk kado ulang tahun __**shafiqpotter**__, sori telat sehari XDD_

_Seperti biasa, males mencari judul, jadi judulnya nama bunganya aja XD_

-o0o-

"Nah," penata rias itu menyematkan jepit terakhir di tatanan rambut Lily, "—sudah siap. Sebentar lagi acaranya akan dimulai, jadi kau jangan bergoyang-goyang merusakkan tatanan rambut dan bajumu, ya!"

Lily tertawa. "Tentu saja. Masih setengah jam lagi? OK, akan kutunggu dengan sabar—"

"Hihi. Padahal pasti sudah tak sabar—"

Lily mencubit penata riasnya sambil tertawa, memerah pipinya.

"OK, aku tinggal dulu ya, aku mau periksa dandanan pengiring pengantin yang lain—"

"OK!"

Penata riasnya menutup pintu dari luar. Lily kembali mematut-matut di depan cermin. Bosan, ia meneliti kumpulan karangan bunga yang datang tadi.

Beberapa dari mereka yang tidak bisa datang hari ini. Beberapa dari mereka yang datang hari ini, tapi tetap merasa perlu mengirim bunga. Lily melihat-lihat satu demi satu, membauinya. Dan—ada satu yang berbeda.

_Hyacinth ungu_.

Berbeda dengan karangan bunga lain yang biasanya terdiri dari mawar merah, ini Hyacinth ungu.

Lily tahu siapa pengirimnya. Ia tahu apa maksudnya.

Diraihnya karangan bunga itu. Ia menuju ke tempat sampah bertutup di belakang pintu.

Diinjaknya pedal tempat sampah, dibuangnya karangan bunga itu, dan ditutupnya tempat sampah itu baik-baik.

-o0o-

Malam itu memang malam Halloween, tapi seharusnya tidak menjadi malam yang menyeramkan. Biasanya anak-anak berkeliaran di mana-mana, memakai kostum setan-setan, mengetuk pintu tetangga satu-demi-satu, dan berseru dengan suara mereka yang lucu: '_Trick or Treat!_'

Tapi malam ini seakan benar-benar semua makhluk halus keluar dan mendominasi aura Godric's Hollow. Mencekam.

Apalagi untuk yang mengetahui, apa arti tanda tengkorak hijau berpendar dari sebuah rumah—

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berselang, sesosok pria tampak seperti sembunyi-sembunyi menuju sebuah makam. Makam kembar, karena ada dua jenazah yang dimakamkan di situ. Tapi sepertinya ia hanya berminat menziarahi satu makam saja.

Dibukanya jubahnya, dan hati-hati dikeluarkannya sebuah buket kembang. Sehati-hati tadi saat ia membawanya.

Bukan bunga yang biasa dibawa peziarah.

_Hyacinth ungu_.

Ia meletakkannya di bagian makam Lily. Hati-hati. Seolah jika tidak hati-hati, buket itu akan pecah. Seolah jika ia tidak hati-hati, seperti yang ia lakukan dulu, akan ada hati yang retak.

Bibirnya berkomat-kamit seolah sedang mengatakan sesuatu pada yang dimakamkan di sana. Tak terdengar. Tapi raut wajahnya jelas menunjukkan penyesalan. Yang dalam.

Ragu tangannya terulur, pelan nyaris tak menyentuh, meraba nama yang terukir di nisan. Mata tak berkedip saat ia pelan mengeja nama di sana.

"Bukan Potter. Kau selalu Evans untukku—" sahutnya pelan.

Berdiri, berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi, angin berhembus semakin kencang, semakin dingin. Semakin membekukan.

-o0o-

Jika diperhatikan maka kita bisa menarik kesimpulan: ia datang mengunjungi makam ini setiap tahun di waktu yang sama. Diupayakan. Sepertinya.

Ritual yang sama selalu terjadi, nyaris seperti peziarah yang lain, duduk di depan nisan, berbicara dengan suara pelan, menyentuh nama yang ada di nisan, dan menyimpan buket bunga bersandar di nisan. Di bawah satu nama saja.

Sepertinya ia mengacuhkan sisi makam yang sebelahnya.

Buket bunga yang ia bawa selalu Hyacinth ungu, bukan mawar, bukan lily, bukan merah, bukan putih.

"Lils," sahutnya pelan, matanya tak lepas dari nama Lily Potter yang terpahat di nisan, "anakmu sekarang sudah masuk Hogwarts. Sepuluh tahun, waktu yang singkat, eh? Kalau saja aku tak berjanji pada Dumbledore untuk melindunginya, kalau saja aku tak ingat dia memang anak Potter, tapi ia juga anakmu—aku tak bisa tidak, harus melindunginya. Walau aku tak tahu, apakah Pangeran Kegelapan akan bangkit kembali."

"Maafkan aku, Lils. Aku tak tahu apakah kau akan memaafkanku. Mungkin kau bosan mendengarkanku. Dari dulu saja, kau tak pernah memaafkanku, apalagi sekarang."

Ia berdiri perlahan, berbalik dan berjalan pelan, bagai orang yang terkalahkan.

-o0o-

Masih sama di tahun berikutnya, tahun berikutnya, dan tahun-tahun berikutnya. Ritual yang mirip tiap tahun. Dengan berbagai laporan tentang Harry.

Tahun ketujuh, laporannya berubah.

"Aku tak tahu apakah aku masih bisa datang lagi, Lils. Keadaan sekarang semakin genting. Pangeran Kegelapan membuatku menggantikan posisi Dumbledore. Itu yang diinginkannya, tapi itu juga yang diinginkan Dumbledore. Kau, dan juga anakmu, tentu akan dengan senang hati membunuhku jika bertemu denganku. Aku sudah membunuh Dumbledore, dengan tanganku sendiri."

Ia menghela napas.

"Jika saja aku tak bisa kembali ke mari, permintaanku tetap satu. Maafkan aku, Lils. Walau aku tak tahu apakah kau bersedia mendengarkan. Walau aku tak tahu, apakah kau bersedia membuang waktumu, yang sekarang sudah tak terbatas di alam sana, hanya untuk mendengarkan ocehan tak bermakna."

Diletakkannya buket, yang sama setiap tahun.

Masih Hyacinth ungu.

-o0o-

Memorinya sudah berpindah tangan. Ia sudah menuntaskan tugas yang diamanatkan padanya. Sudah tak ada lagi yang bisa menghalanginya meninggalkan dunia ini.

Kecuali satu.

"Tatap... lah... aku..."

Ia bisa melihat mata Lily dari mata anak ini.

Keinginannya, ia masih bisa meminta maaf padanya. Walau dalam sisa napasnya. Walau hanya dengan perantara mata anak Lily.

Tapi waktu untuknya sudah selesai.

Semua gelap. Pekat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—begitu ia sadar, ia menemukan dirinya sedang berlutut di makam yang selalu ia kunjungi setiap tahun. Di tangannya, ada buket yang sama. Ritual yang selalu ia lakukan.

Bedanya, ia bisa melihat kini. Dari nisan mewujud bayangan halus keperakan. Cantik seperti biasa. Rambutnya melambai tertiup angin berdesir.

Bayangan itu tersenyum. Padanya.

Ragu ia membalas tersenyum.

"Sev—"

"Lils—"

"Aku baru tahu apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan—"

Tapi ia tak membiarkan Lily berbicara lebih jauh lagi. Ia menyela dengan pertanyaan yang selalu diucapkannya, tiap saat, tiap waktu.

"Lils, maukah kau memaafkanku?"

Lily tak menjawab. Ia melayang mendekat, sangat dekat hingga keduanya bersentuhan.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia memeluknya dengan erat. Sangat erat. "Aku yang minta maaf, Sev. Aku tak pernah mendengarkanmu, dan tak mau tahu apa yang kau lakukan. Sekarang aku tahu. Maafkan aku, Sev—"

Buket Hyacinth ungu di tangan Sev terlepas. Terjatuh di tanah. Tak ada yang hirau.

Kedua bayangan halus keperakan itu semakin tipis. Sepertinya melayang ke alam yang lain.

**FIN**

_**AN:**_

_Euh, yang ini juga masih kurang puas. Pendek, dan tak bermakna. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Selamat ulang tahun **Shafiq** (sebenarnya cerita gini cocok nggak ya buat kado? Hihi)!_


End file.
